Gratulerer med dagen, Rune !
by p'tite-Najoua-14
Summary: "Rune sortit de sa chambre, un sac sur son épaule. Il s'était promis de s'accorder des vacances et c'était exactement la période de l'année qu'il lui fallait éviter de passer aux Enfers : Noël." Rune veut à tout prix éviter ses collègues en ce jour. La raison ? C'est son anniversaire. Mais les juges ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille et lui ont même préparé une petite surprise...


Aloa tout le monde !

Voici un petit OS que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (T_T), dommage !

Bisous-chocolats tout le monde et passez d'excellentes fêtes !

Naj ;)

* * *

Rune ouvrit les yeux. Il avait mal à la tête. Ce bruit horrible lui lacérait les oreilles avec acharnement et application. Qui s'amusait à torturer quelqu'un devant sa porte ? Il sortit un pied de son lit. Il allait tuer l'auteur de cette cacophonie. Le deuxième suivit son jumeau et Rune se retrouva assis sur son matelas. Il se massa les tempes, en espérant que l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à marteler son crâne disparaisse. Il se leva pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et s'habiller.

Habillé d'un jeans et d'une chemise sombre, Rune sortit de sa chambre, un sac aux motifs militaires sur son épaule. Il s'était promis de s'accorder des vacances et c'était exactement la période de l'année qu'il lui fallait éviter de passer aux Enfers : Noël. Il vérifia que personne ne se trouvait sur son chemin, surtout Minos qui allait prendre un malin plaisir à lui mettre un truc idiot sur la tête, du genre un bonnet de père noël ou d'elfe, ou un serre-tête avec des bois de rennes. Il détestait cette manie que le juge avait prise au fil du temps le jour de son anniversaire. Il avait toujours l'air parfaitement idiot comme ça. Mais son compatriote ne pouvait guère s'en empêcher.

Bon. Rien à signaler dans les couloirs. Pourtant, il devait bien venir de quelque part ce bruit infect ! Bon. Ne pas s'en soucier et se sauver le plus vite possible ! Éviter de croiser Eaque. Car ce satané garuda ne pouvait s'empêcher de le déguiser non pas en père noël mais en MÈRE noël (ça se voyait quand même qu'il était un homme !) s'il le croisait avant son abruti de collègue et amant. Il avait l'air encore plus idiot avec ça sur le dos. Oh qu'il pouvait détester ce juge ! Certes, il lui arrivait d'être sympa...mais c'était juste quand il avait un service à lui demander.

Rune se plaqua contre le mur quand il entendit deux spectres discuter entre eux. Ils ne fallait pas qu'ils le voient. Heureusement, ils ne remarquèrent absolument pas sa présence. Ouf ! Sauvé ! Gordon et Queen continuèrent de discuter sans apercevoir le procureur s'éclipser en vitesse. Ils auraient certainement prévenu Rhadamanthe s'ils l'avaient vu. Le balrog grogna légèrement. Il avait pensé en début que le dernier juge serait un allié, car la wyvern se plaignait tout le temps de l'idiotie ses deux frères qui lui offrait chaque année à son anniversaire un gâteau à la citrouille et un horrible chapeau de sorcière ou d'épouvantail (d'ailleurs, il devait en avoir une belle collection maintenant). Mais non ! Cet idiot de juge en rajoutait chaque année une couche en lui cuisinant une jolie bûche glacée au moka/chocolat...sauf qu'il détestait la glace et le moka. Et comme le procureur n'avait jamais su mentir, il ne pouvait que répondre « non » quand le juge lui demandait si c'était bon.

Enfin ! Il était arrivé devant la grande porte. Il n'aurait pas à demander à Charon de le faire passer. C'était...

- Mais où crois-tu aller comme ça, Rune ?

Et merde ! Rhadamanthe !

- Tu comptais t'enfouir sans nous dire au revoir, mon Rurune adoré ?

Il avait une nouvelle raison de plus de détester Minos... Non mais c'était quoi ce surnom pourri ?

- Nous qui t'avions préparé une si jolie surprise en plus. Nous sommes tristes.

Ça sentait mauvais ! Les jolies surprises d'Eaque, il les sentait toujours mal. Il se tourna vers eux en soupirant de désespoir. Il en aurait pleuré ! Il avait presque réussi à leur échapper. Il se mit à prier tous les dieux de l'Olympe et surtout son Seigneur Hadès pour lui venir en aide : « _Pitié, sauvez-moi ! Je ne veux pas encore une année de plus mourir de honte devant tous mes collègues. Je vous en supplie !_ ». Il vit que ses supérieurs l'emmenaient en direction de la salle du trône, il commença à faire ses prières. Ça allait être tout simplement horrible, comme d'habitude. Et effectivement, devant tous ses collègues, Rune fut coiffé d'un ravissant chapeau de père noël par son compatriote, fut habillé d'une jolie cape rouge à pompons par cet abruti de garuda et dut manger l'infâme bûche que Rhadamanthe lui avait spécialement préparé. Chacun de ses collègues lui offrit un petit quelque chose comme une boite de chocolats, une écharpe, un pull, un bonnet, des aiguilles pour tricoter, de la laine,... Youpi ! Lui qui voulait ne rien recevoir, vu qu'il exécrait les cadeaux, le voilà avec 108 trucs, presque tous inutiles, dans les bras. Il en avait vraiment marre !

Il rentra dans sa chambre, déposant l'immense sac qu'on avait eu la bonté de lui préparer pour transporter tous ces cadeaux. Il soupira. Il était épuisé. Il voulut s'allonger sur son lit mais vit un gros paquet posé sur son lit.

_« Happy Birthday, Rune !_

_Gratulerer med dagen, mon Rurune !_

_Joyeux anniversaire, espèce d'emmerdeur ! »_

Allons bon, qu'est-ce c'était encore ? Il tira sur le nœud rouge en tissu qui retenait le cadeau de forme carrée et ouvrit le couvercle...qu'il lâcha presque immédiatement quand il vit ce que contenait le cadeau. Le couvercle tomba sur le sol, réveillant la personne qui se trouvait dans la boite. Shura, complètement nu, un bâillon sur la bouche, les mains et les pieds attachés, cligna des yeux et observa le Norvégien avec les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Celui-ci ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se léchait les lèvres comme un affamé en détaillant les muscles de l'Espagnol...et le reste. Il lui enleva le bâillon et les cordes et aida le chevalier d'or à sortir de la boite.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu étais enfermé dans cette boite ? Demanda le Norvégien, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas. Demande aux trois tarés qui m'ont enlevé ce matin et qui m'ont assommé quand j'ai protesté.

- C'était donc toi qui hurlais...et c'est donc toi ma jolie surprise ! Se rendit compte tout haut le balrog.

- Surprise ? En quel honneur ?

- C'est mon anniversaire.

- Ah...je...je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi.

Rune arqua un sourcil, toujours ce sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Shura comprit enfin la raison de sa présence. Bon sang, par le slip tigré de Dokho, ils auraient pu demander gentiment, les juges ! Il aurait accepté avec plaisir.

Shura s'approcha du Norvégien et commença à le déshabiller de manière trrrrès sensuelle, tout en dévorant ses lèvres et son cou. Finalement, cette année, son anniversaire n'était pas si pourri que ça pensa le spectre en tombant sur son lit, entrainant son amant dans sa chute.

Derrière la porte, Eaque, Minos et Rhadamanthe écoutait la réaction de leur jeune collègue, et surtout les cris dont le volume augmentait au fur et à mesure des secondes. Visiblement, il appréciait leur surprise.

- Une bonne chose de faite ! Sourit le Népalais. N'empêche, il a quand même de la voix, ton procureur.

- Je n'étais pas au courant non plus ! Rit doucement Minos.

- Bon, les pervers, moi je vous laisse. J'ai mon homme qui m'attend pour le réveillon. À demain.

- Dis bonjour à Kanon pour nous.

- C'est ça. Salut !

- Et nous ? Demanda innocemment Eaque.

Minos le chargea sur son épaule.

- On va profiter de la soirée, quelle question !

Le garuda éclata de rire. Un nouveau cri de Rune se fit entendre. Lui aussi allait bien profiter de la soirée...

* * *

Voilà, fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^.

Je vous souhaite un joyeux réveillon, un joyeux noël, pleins de cadeaux, beaucoup d'amour, etc.

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


End file.
